There are numerous events which involve the transmission of periodically updated information which is typically provided on a daily basis. Examples of these events include sporting events such as horse racing, dog racing, running, boating events, or the like. For example, in the case of a horse race, the information which is periodically generated and updated includes current odds, time to next race, current race progress and race results. Most of this information is generally unavailable, except by actually attending the event. Occasionally, information such as the current progress and results are available when the event is televised or otherwise broadcast. However, the other information is generally unavailable. In the case of the information being televised, unless a portable television is available, the viewing of such information is limited only to those areas where a television is located. In the case of the information being broadcast, while the information is more generally available because of small portable receivers, the "thrill of the event" becomes lost due to the lack of a visual presentation of the event. There is a need for a device capable of receiving information characterizing moving objects and for displaying this information in a form which can provide animation effects when the information is received, thereby providing a more intelligible display of the information. There is also no current method of alerting the user of the incoming message in a visual manner, other than perhaps by flashing an indicator lamp or icon on an LCD display. There is a need for a positive means of indicating a message has been received to the user.